Reliving the Past
by x-nabby-x
Summary: What happens when Harry is given the chance to go back in time to save his parents on the fateful night at Godric's Hollow?
1. Chapter 1: Longing

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**A/N:**** This is my second story! If you enjoy please review. **

**Chapter 1 - Longing**

Harry's last and final year had approached quicker than he had anticipated, each day flying by, but for once in Harry's life he felt a dread returning to Hogwarts. It was all wrong. Oh so very wrong. Voldemort returning. Sirius's murder, and finally Dumbledore's death due to Snape. He only had one thing to look forward to.

_Ron and Hermione_

Friends. Best friends. He had grown quite close to Ginny in more than a thought for a friend, but all were faithful and caring. He hoped they were all well. How he wished he could see then again at the Burrow -

'Harry?'

Harry jumped out of his skin. He looked around and saw his aunt, Petunia, looking at him. For all his years this was the first time his aunt had called him from his first name. He had no idea how to react to this. 'Y-yes?'

'You're probably wondering my sudden change of attitude, right? All shall be told soon enough just as time shall come. May I come in now?'

'Y-yes.' Was all he could manage. _All shall be told soon enough?_ _Time shall come?_ She sat down on his bed.

'Harry. You know you're a… (she took a deep breath) wizard.' Harry nodded slowly. 'And well I'm a – what do you call them?'

After some time Harry spoke quietly, 'Muggle.'

'Uh yes, exactly. Harry, the great tall man Dumbledore, it is? Well anyways he visited you last year told me to give this to you on your final year. He said he was most likely not to get the opportunity to give to you had he still kept it in his possession.' She showed him a small brown box and put it into his hands. She also gave Harry a small envelope. 'I hated you mother and father.' A sense of anger grew over Harry threatening to over flow. 'But it was not how I showed it. I was... I was…' she took some time until she could muster the courage to say, '_jealous_. I really was. She was the lucky one out of both of us. She was pretty, clever, intelligent, caring, happy, and a…witch. Something I wanted to be. Something I could not.'

'Tell me though. If that was the case why did you treat me like…dirt. Vermin.' Harry's anger had evaporated into pity. Until now he hadn't really appreciated the greatness of being a wizard. All of this until now.

'Exactly the same answer Harry. _Jealousy_.' She sighed. 'I'll leave you to open the box now.' She got up and turned to leave, but there was so much he wanted, almost _needed_ to find out.

'Wait.' Petunia turned. 'What did that howler mean-' she looked confused. 'The red talking envelope.' She nodded. 'What did it mean that stopped you from actually throwing me out of this house?'

She smiled with sad eyes. 'Time shall tell. Time is all you need.' Before she left she kneeled in front of Harry. Kneeling down she was below him. Her eyes on the verge of tears, she put her slender bony hands onto his knees and said, 'Just get my sister back Harry. And my brother-in-law. That's all I want.' She stood up. 'Goodnight for now Harry. I wish you luck in your future… and your past.' She turned and left.

Harry was thoroughly puzzled by this. Get her sister back? His mother? Past? But that's impossible. Realising what he just said he felt sad. A deep emotion that could not be described. His longing to see and meet his parents, because he had just admitted that he couldn't and will never be able to see them again, sub-consciously.

His concentration was now diverted to the small brown box in his hands. He slid open the box and took out the covering to stop the object from scratching. He wasn't exactly sure what it was because of the lid covering the round object that was connected to a chain. He only realized what it was until he heard a quiet, _tick. Tock Tick. Tock._ It was a pocket watch. It looked as though it was made form gold. Or maybe it was brass. Not quite sure.

The lid was amazing. It opened from half-way, to show the clock face. One side of the lid was the moon. The other the sun. He felt over the engraved moon and sun. It weighed more than an average pocket watch. Strange. Dumbledore has told his aunt to give this to him. Very strange. And he also knew he won't be here to give it to him. Does that mean he knew that he was going to die? Another rush of emotion went over him and he quickly brushed the thought aside. He put the watch back into the box and wrapped it up carefully. A small piece of parchment was showing in the box barely noticeable. It read: -

_In times of need_

_Time shall come as a cure_

Righto. For a few minutes he just stared at the parchment. Where had he seen that style of handwriting before? Had even seen it at all? He brushed the idea aside and thought, _this job seriously suits Hermione._

His eyes fell upon the small envelope. He ran a finger under the flap to break the wax seal. Opening the folded letter it read something short and simple: -

_Dear Mr Harry James Potter_

_Change one thing in History_

_Changes everything in the Future_

_Yours Sincerely_

That was all. No name. Nothing more. Nothing less. Something else was in the envelope. A slightly larger than-a-passport-size magical photo of his parents on their wedding day was what he saw. The same sense of longing washed over him.

His parent's faces smiling back at him, waving, completely oblivious to what their future held. Tears sprung in Harry's eyes and he let them fall silently.

How he wished he could just hold them. At least feel them. Talk to them. Be with them.

Not baring it anymore he put the photo back inside the envelope and said in a slightly hoarse voice, 'Goodnight Mum. Goodnight to you too Dad.' He sighed. Even if Ron and Hermione were his best friend, he couldn't help but envy them.

Hermione's parents were muggles, but mostly _always be there for her._

And here was also Ron. He had brothers and a sister. So maybe they don't always exactly get along, but Ron still had family, that actually _loved him,_ that in the end _were always there for him._

He slid off his bed he had been sitting on and started to pack his trunk slowly dumping them in his trunk. All his clothes, books, stationery and the other things. He decided on taking the pocket watch with him and the envelope. It took him some time to decide for the envelope. He may not be able to bear their innocent smiling faces of his parents. But he must be strong. He shut his trunk and put his padlock onto it.

_His last night. His last night at the Dursley's_. Something for many years he has been looking forward to, but now, even though Dudley hated him, ignored him, Vernon hated him. Yes _hated, despised_ and he never exactly got comfort his aunt from he didn't want to leave. It was almost like a sense of security, something he could always have depended on. Now it was all changing. Now it was becoming a different story.

Reluctantly he went into bed, but couldn't get any sleep. The laughing faces of his parents, waving up at him. He gave a sharp breath and tears fell from his eyes, uncontrollable seeping into his pillow. Vulnerability and sadness seeping in him quicker than his pillow taking the tears. His hand curled into a fist holding his duvet with anger. How he wished it never happened.

_Why them?_

_Why me? _

A/N: My first chapter for this story. I would really appreciate reviews telling me views of this first chapter. Hope you liked it! Remember to review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Last night was last night

**Disclaimer –**** I own nothing**

**Chapter 2 – Last night was last night. Today is the last day**

Harry after spending his last night at the Dursley's felt strangely sad. For once Harry actually went over the house slowly, softly taking in all the memories. Dudley's photo in a frame on his aunts' and uncles' bed-side table, the flowery curtains swaying with the soft breeze, his feet touching the fluffy carpet. This would probably be his last day in this house until he became a man and he didn't want to forget it. _But why?_ He doesn't understand but yet he doesn't want to understand.

He left the room and followed down the passage his fingers brushing against the wallpaper. He walked in to his room and got all his possessions and set them in the corner. He smiled. His quidditch broomstick given by Sirius. He held it up and felt it. His only prized possession, after his father's invisibility cloak. But they all died… He sighed. Everyone who he cared about or cared about him has died. His father, mother, godfather and now Dumbledore. His smile faltered and tears were threatening to fall but he must stay strong. If he wanted to have revenge he'd do it without fear, with love, his mother's love.

The kitchen door closed and Dudley ran up the stairs, more like wheezing and said very quickly and shrilly, 'Mum's calling you for breakfast.' And he was gone. Probably to have more food. Typical. Harry slowly walked downstairs and opened the door by the golden-painted brass doorknob, which Dudley had only closed seconds before him. His uncle was currently reading a newspaper, his large face hidden behind it as usual. Dudley was shovelling food in his throat and his aunt was, as usual, at the stove making more food for both of them. It was all the same and yet _still so different._

'Good morning.' Was all Harry said. His uncle put down his newspaper and smiled horribly at Harry.

'I hope you had a good sleep because I certainly did. Your last night here.' He chuckled evilly. 'You best be packed up now, because there'll be no coming back for anything forgotten.' He smiled again and hid his wide face with his double-chins behind the newspaper he was reading before.

Harry's heart felt like it had been clawed at. He didn't want to leave but they were so eager for him to leave. Everything slowed down. Petunia cooking, Dudley shovelling food, and Vernon turning the page. He breathed raggedly. His head was spinning and he held the table for balance and squeezed his eyes shut. _What did I do? What did I do to deserve this? Mum,_ he begged, _Dad, please come back. Please…_ He breathed sharply again.

'Harry?' Harry snapped his eyes open and looked at his aunt. As was his uncle. What is going on? 'Bacon?' Again she's acting so nice but what in Merlin's name is going on.

'Uhhh Petunia dear, are you alright?' asked the uncertain Vernon.

'Oh I'm fine Vernon.' She replied all motherly. 'Bacon Harry?'

'Oh uh it's alright. Don't worry.'

'Well there's plenty here if you want it.' She smiled _warmly _and sat down at the table herself and began to put some food in her own plate. The rest of the breakfast went quietly, with Harry's uncle casting worried glances at his wife.

They had finished breakfast and Harry bolted out the room and ran up the stairs, into his room and shut the door behind him. He slid down the door and hunched his knees against his chest. _What is happening?_ He could hear his uncle and aunt having a shouting-match. He didn't care. He just wants Ron, Hermione ad Ginny…and his parents. He got control over his emotions and stood up, held his broomstick and balanced Hedwig's cage on it. He then heaved his trunk down the stairs and dumped it all there at the front porch. He set Hedwig's cage down softly and walked into the living room.

'I guess –' His voice began cracking and he breathed deeply and started again. 'I guess that this will be it.' Dudley sat there and fiddled with his thumbs. Petunia was smiling but Vernon was bright red. 'Are any of you going to take me or do I have to take myself?'

Vernon gave a small mumble, 'We'll be dropping you.' Got up and left the room to leave for the toilet.

'Harry? Look…about all those times when I – uh punched you and used you as a punch bad… Well I'm – I am uh –'

'Sorry?' helped Harry.

'Well yeah and for everything else.'

'Dudley, I've had to live with it for 17 years, every year knowing there will be a time when I will be mistreated and even my last day here before I leave this place you can't even bring enough courage to even say the word sorry addressed to me, and you think that _after_ 17 years one sentence is going to change it all?'

'But – I swear I am –'

'Dudley. You say you're sorry but are you really? Did your mother tell you to because it's my last day because if you had your gang here with you, you would certainly not be saying that so I ask you again, do you think that _after_ 17 years of mental and physical bullying you think that not even a whole sentence will change everything? Think again because if you were I would you accept such an apology?'

Dudley sat there teary – eyed, his bottom lip trembling.

Vernon finally came down the stairs and sat down in his original place, the single couch. 'I've decided that since you are already of age.' he gave a small cough referring to the fact that he had become a man in the wizarding world. 'You can go by yourself.'

'Vernon!' cried Petunia. 'That is unreasonable. He may be of age in his world but he is certainly a boy in our world! Besides this is his last day.'

'Petunia… what are you talking about? This is the one child of the sister you hated!'

'SHUT UP!' shouted Dudley slamming his fists down onto the coffee table. 'I can't take this anymore! You either take him or I WILL!'

'But Dudders, that's impossible-'

By then Harry had left the room and reached the front door. His anger was indescribable. The next thing he did was collected all his possessions and slammed the door behind him. _They wanted him to leave so quickly. I'll leave quickly. They hurt me in any possible way when I did nothing wrong. Oh I'll leave. Oh I will definitely leave. _

'Harry! Wait… Listen, I we'll take you.' There was Petunia, Dudley standing right next to her. _What the hell is going on with the world? _Was Harry could think of.

'Harry. I know you probably don't want me to take you, but uhhm… at least consider it as a wedding gift.' Dudley said this next ending his sentence weakly.

Harry sighed. He was better off if they just took him to King's Cross, and then they, and him, can forgot each other, and he sighed again as he got into the car. But did he really want to forget them? Dudley sat next to him and smiled at him. Harry shifted his eyes away and resolved into staring outside the window.

So maybe it was just his uncle that hated him after all. Well, he was the only one who had chosen not to come and see Harry off. He groaned inwardly. Why did his parents have to die? Then maybe, just maybe, he would have lived a _normal_ life, something many wish they_ didn't _have.

The journey was silent to the station, while Harry had a battle with his emotions. Finally the station came into view and Harry almost let a sigh through his lips. He just hoped Hogwarts will still have the same safe atmosphere as when Dumbledore was alive.

'So I guess this is it then huh? Almost 17 years and now it's all ended.' So there it was. He said it. His _goodbye…_

Dudley gave a huge sob and pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug. 'I'm so sorry Harry. I really am.' He began whimpering, 'I am so sorry… I really am… I am…'

Harry let go of Dudley finally. 'Enough of your crying, Dudley. If you are who you are then show me the man that never cries. The one that stays strong. I am the one that lost my parents, not you. And yet I forgive you.' Dudley looked up. 'How though? I still don't know…' He gave Dudley a strong hug and turned his attention to his aunt.

'Harry… did you look at the well… things?'

'Oh yeah I did… I saw my parents-' Was that a flicker of hope in his aunts eyes? 'I just want them back. But I guess you can't get everything in life.' He laughed nervously and he heard Dudley give a sniff. He managed to give his aunt a very stiff hug, but in the end gave her an extremely tight hug.

'Try and come back Harry. Please visit us again…'

'I will… I'll try... Tell Uncle Vernon I said goodbye. This may be the last time you see me. Let's hope not.' Harry smiled sadly.

'Bye Harry.' Came Dudley's voice and with that he was gone, crossing over the thin line of magical and non-magical lives.

**A/N:**** Hope you like this chapter. Sorry I couldn't update as quick as I thought. I have exams and I have to revise! Remember to review if you like this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3: Dizziness and Dreams?

**A/N: PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**** Hello! I am so sorry I couldn't update earlier! I am really sorry! Oh and on the second chapter it says: '****'Harry. I know you probably don't want me to take you, but uhhm… at least consider it as a wedding gift.' Dudley said this next ending his sentence weakly.'' Well yeah that's really stupid mistake from me. It was supposed to be something for Harry to forgive him! I was completely thinking the wrong thing! Sorry again… Now you probably want to read the chapter…**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3 – ****Dizziness and dreams?**

Harry stepped through the thin line between magical and muggle worlds onto Platform 9 ¾.He had barely stepped through when he saw a great bush of brown hair and got a huge thump on the back form a certain red-haired boy.

_Ron and Hermione._

'Oh Harry! I was so worried about you! How were your holidays? I really missed you! Did you miss Ron and me? I hope so! I am so sorry you had to spend the whole you holidays on your own! I'm sorry I couldn't send you that many letters! I really am! I -'

'Give him a break Hermy.'

A rolled up newspaper was promptly hit upside his head.

'Ow! Must be the hormones... You know how girls are at a certain time a month...' Ron muttered under his breath, so just Harry could hear, making him snigger uncontrollably.

Hermione made a huff and went back to being nice Hermione. Well what she thinks is reasonably nice. 'From what it seems Harry you were in a quite depressive state as you practically clung onto me the moment I gave you a hug, isn't it?'

Harry and Ron looked at her blankly. 'You speak too fast Hermione. My brain can only register one thing at a time and that was certainly more than one thing.' Harry blurted out. Ron nodded vigorously like a puppy, his head bobbing up and down.

'I'm not surprised Harry. Considering your attention span is extremely short I am in fact not surprised at all.'

Ron made a cough that sounded close to something like 'women'.

The Hogwarts train whistle blew and Harry grabbed his trunk pulling it along with the help of Ron. Hermione carried Hedwig's cage and his broom.

Ron opened a carriage door that had Ginny, Luna and Neville inside it. They dumped the trunk in the corner with his broom along with everyone else's. The cages with the owls were on the shelf. Harry greeted everyone and sat down opposite Neville.

Harry felt strange. He felt shameful for breaking up with Ginny even after she had wanted to be with him for such long time, while he had been going through the same emotions during his last year. His greeting had been short and well... weird. They spoke small talk. Not like before. Not the same like everyone else. Harry let this thought pass for now and decided on playing Explosive Snap with Ron and Neville.

The plump lady with the food trolley arrived and he bought a load. Sugar makes you happy... Well so he likes to think. He shared everything out with his friends, Ron taking the most generous closely followed by Neville.

He laughed as Ron and Neville gobbled up the sweets. Typical of Ron to feel hungry all the time _and_ with no shame. Neville on the other hand was almost the same as Harry if you meant family.

Neville knowing his parents, _but _Neville's parents not knowing him.

Harry's parents knowing him, _but_ Harry not knowing his parents.

Different yet similar and that's what Harry always liked about Neville. Neville may seem weak on the outside, but he's definitely strong on the inside. He smiled again.

The journey passed quickly without realising, leaving their possessions to be collected and heading to the Great Hall where Harry, Ron and Hermione's last and final year would begin, this time _without_ Dumbledore.

'Good evening students of Hogwarts.' began McGonagall once everyone was seated and the first years were brought in. 'I would first like to say that all trips in other words Hogsmeade will continue as normal as will Quidditch matches, just to stop any rumours. Secondly no one,' she gave everyone a stern look, 'I mean _no-one_ is allowed out of Hogwarts grounds without permission from a professor and a letter from your parent or guardian. I have my ways of checking if they are real or not. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds as always and you are not to leave your common room after 9.30 p.m. All classes will have two Aurors outside the class taking place. All Prefect and Head patrols will take place with the accompaniment of an Auror... On a slightly lighter note, I'd like to welcome everyone back to Hogwarts, and let the sorting ceremony begin.' Instead of sitting down she began calling out the names of the soon-to-be-sorted first years.

Once the sorting was done, the food appeared and everyone began to eat, not with excitement but almost as if it was slow torture. Well apart from the Slytherins of course. Dessert came and went quickly. McGonagall went over the rules quickly and everyone was sent up to their dormitories.

'_You can never get them back... Never...' a soft venomous voiced hissed. _Harry whipped his head round. _'You know you can never get them back... because I took them. Their lives. Their souls. Your family. Your happiness...' _Harry looked around the towering walls of Hogwarts covered in portraits swirling. Talking. Voices. Lots of voices. People talking... _something_ hissing... Dizziness, I feel dizzy, I feel dizzy, I-

'Harry?' Hermione's concerned voice brought him back into full consciousness. 'Are you alright? Harry?'

'Huh? Oh me? I'm uh yeah... fine. Don't worry.' Harry mentally shook himself. It was just him. Nothing. Just voices.

Harry walked up the boys' dormitory stairs to find all his things in the draws folded neatly. _Thank goodness for house elves._ Harry changed into his pyjamas, feeling extremely nauseous. He slowly retreated into his bed, the thick duvet shielding him from the cold.

Harry tried to think of what was happening to him when he was coming back from the main hall. Voices. Just like his second year, but this was different. His eyelids began to droop and slowly went into a deep sleep...

-------

'_Mum! Mum! Where are my socks! I can't find them! Mum!' shouted Harry from the top of the stairs._

'_I'm coming, I'm coming Harry.' A lady with flaming red hair and bright green eyes __came up the stairs._

'_The day before your first term in your 7__th__ year and you still cannot find your things. You are just like your father.'_

'_Well you know what they say. Like father like son.' replied Harry grinning._

'_Don't go using that phrase now Harry. Typical. Honestly, you really need to be a bit more organized these days.'_

_Someone snorted from the __doorway. A girl with brown-ish red hair and also hazel eyes stood in the doorway .She looked around the age of 7 to 8. 'Harry organized? That would be the day.'_

'_Shut up Annie. You won't believe what __you're missing. The ghosts, the magic, wands, owls, friends, Quidditch, and of course there's no fun without mischief being managed eh dad?'_

_And there was__ James Potter, the loyal Marauder, nicknamed Prongs whose animagus is a stag and who finally won over Lily Evans, now Lily Potter. He chuckled. 'Mischief managed indeed.'_

_Annie __frowned and started hitting Harry anyway she could by flapping her arms and hands around, with her eyes closed. Harry stepped back watching with amusement as her arms and hands hit, well... nothing. Annie finally realised she was hitting nothing and opened her eyes to find Harry laughing along with his father, striking a huge resemblance between each other. _

_With her brow furrowed her bottom __lip starting to tremble she looked incredibly sad and embarrassed, Lily took her in her arms cooing in her ear telling her Harry was always silly and that he's always like that just like daddy._

_Harry looked down to where his sister was, clinging onto Lily as though to never let her go. Harry felt a huge rush of emotion. What would he do if he lost them? His parents, his sister? What would he do if he lost Sirius, or Remus, or even Peter? Dumbledore was also a strong __part of his life and was like a second father, just like Sirius. With a rush of emotions he went down to Annie and took her from his mother and apologized holding her softly by the shoulders. _

'_I'm so sorry Annie. I won't do that ever again. Ok? I promise for the rest of my life. Please forgive me Annie. Please?' Harry was almost begging and James came down and kneeled next to her._

'_Please forgive me too Annie. I'm really sorry. I also promise not to do that again. Will you forgive me?'_

_Annie giggled and grabbed both Harry and her father at the same time and pulled them into a hug. Lily smiled. She loved them all greatly. She joined in the hug and squeezed everyone too. _

'_Lily. You're... strangling... me. I... can't... breathe...' _

'_Oh right.' She laughed nervously. 'Hehe.' She loosened her embrace slightly but still hung on tight, in a light kind of way. _

'_I can't think of ever loosing you any of you. Please don't go. Don't leave me ever.' _

'_Don't say that Harry. Your father and I will always love you and Annie. Never forget this; _you are never alone.' _came the soft voice of Lily Potter._

'_That's right Harry. We'll never leave you or Annie. _Never_.' Said a kind voice belonging to James Potter._

-------

Harry woke sweat pouring from his face. His mother, father and... _sister? _Did he have a sister, or maybe if his parents were alive she would be too...

A lump appeared in Harry's throat. He swallowed it down and let some tears fall. He stepped out of bed his warm feet touching the cold floor and noticed it was close to sunrise so decided to get ready. He'd be organized. He'd be like what his mother wanted, but took one look at his bed and thought, _forget this_. He laughed.

Him? Organized? That would certainly be the day.

He went to the bathroom to get washed, returned, got dressed, and went out the portrait hole to eat breakfast in the Great Hall.

**A/N:**** So this is another chapter! Again really sorry I couldn't update earlier. Tell me if you like this chapter or not please which means... Review! Review! Review! Thanks a lot! Bye! Nabby **


End file.
